Every Day
by Dandiegoose
Summary: Plot Bunny Contest Entry: Edward is on tour and he misses Bella. What is her Thanksgiving surprise? What's his? Rated M


**Story Name: Every Day**  
**Penname: Dandie Goose**  
**Rating: M**  
**Word Count (not including header/author's note): 2,779**  
**To see other entries in the Plot Bunny Contest, please visit the following C2:**  
**http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/****

* * *

EPOV**

I've been singing and playing my guitar for years. After being goaded by my parents and girlfriend, Bella, I finally sat down and recorded a demo. Within three months, I was signed and recording my debut album. I was an overnight sensation, or so I'm told. My album was at number one and approaching gold status within a month of it being released. I was completely overwhelmed. Thankfully, Bella stuck by my side the entire time.

When the time came for my first U.S. tour, we had decided that Bella was going to go with me. She took a leave of absence from her job as a teacher for the spring semester with a promise to return in the fall. We kicked off in Dallas in May.

Bella and I visited everywhere that we had wanted to go together throughout the summer in between shows.

When August came, it was time for her to leave. I wouldn't see her until September when I would be touring the Pacific Northwest. It killed me to be away from her for that long, but I planned to make it up to her when I got back by proposing to her.

September came and Bella met me in Portland, travelling with me around Oregon and Washington for an entire week.

Every moment that I wasn't required to be somewhere was spent in my hotel room. I guess we were trying to make up for the sex that we'd missed in the last month and a half, as well as all the sex we'd be missing for the next two.

Once that week was over, I had to say goodbye again. I hoped that by my next tour, I wouldn't have to leave her.

**%$#!**

October came and went. It seemed like my life was nothing but shows, interviews, and the tour bus. I loved it. The only thing missing was Bella's presence.

At the beginning of November, Bella called me and gave me the worst news possible. She had planned to fly to New York City to be with me over Thanksgiving and the following weekend. I was so excited to see her; two months is way too long. That was before the superintendent of her school district called a mandatory meeting on harassment the Friday after Thanksgiving. Looks like I'll be spending Thanksgiving with a few thousand fans, but no Bella.

**%$#!**

It's the Saturday before Thanksgiving. I'm on the bus headed towards some place in Maine. It's cold here, but not like the cold at home. Like actually cold with snow already on the ground.

Turns out that I hate snow in mass quantities. Who knew?

Alice, my publicist, told me that I have a meet and greet after the show tonight. This means that I'll have to change my video sex...er...I mean video chat...with Bella to tomorrow night.

That sucks. Like a lot.

Alice has also been acting weird all day. I realize that we're cooped up on a bus and sometimes we tend to hate each other, but this isn't the same thing. This is avoiding looking at my face and pretending that I don't exist if she doesn't have to talk to me.

I wasn't the one that ate the chili cheese fries and then went to shit in the bathroom on the bus. I'm sure it was Emmett, my drummer, but he won't fess up. Maybe she really believes it was me...I do look kinda guilty today.

I'm sitting in the game room in the back of the bus trying to call Bella. Usually she's up by 9 on weekends, so I know that me calling her at 1 in the afternoon on the East Coast should be okay. Only, she's not answering and she hasn't answered any texts either. I'm getting a little frustrated.

We only spoke for about 15 minutes last night. She said that she was really tired and had to go. That was the last I heard from her.

**%$#!**

Two hours later and I still haven't heard a peep from Bella. I'm worried now. I think I'll try to call her dad. He always knows what's going on with her.

I pick up the phone and find his name in my contacts.

He answers after two rings, "This is the Chief."

Sounds like Charlie is on a fishing trip. It's the only time he drinks more than a beer or two. Chief sounded more like 'shheeff.' I try to hold back my laughter before speaking.

"Uh...hey Charlie. It's Edward. I was just wondering if you'd heard from Bella. I can't get a hold of her."

"Oh Edward! It's good to hear from you! How's that tour coming along?"

Well hell...a drunk Charlie equals a chatty Charlie apparently. Already, he's said more words at one time then I've ever heard in the three years I've been dating Bella.

"The tour is going great. We're in Maine today, going to Portland. We'll be heading to Boston tomorrow, then Rochester, then we'll hit New York City on Thursday. Anyway, have you heard from Bella?"

I hear whispering, only it's not really whispering because Charlie is drunk.

"He's asking where Bella is. What did she tell me to tell him? I know it's a surprise for him, that's why I'm asking you what I'm supposed to say!"

I start laughing because drunk Charlie is hilarious.

"Uh, Edward? Are you still there, son?"

"Yes sir."

"I'm supposed to tell you that I don't know where she is and that I haven't heard from her since last night."

Apparently, she has a surprise for me and she entrusted her drunk father with the surprise. I bet if I ask him, he'll tell me.

"What do you mean supposed to tell me? Does that mean you talked to her?"

"Oh look, Bill! There's a fish! Gotta go, Edward. I found a fish...or something. You have fun on that tour."

And he hangs up.

Well...at least I know that she's planning something. Unfortunately, I won't know about it until I get home...in December...

And now I'm slightly depressed. I can only hope that I hear from her soon.

**%$#!**

The show was awesome. It's one of the biggest crowds, other than the ones in Seattle. It took my mind off of whatever Bella had planned.

The meet and greet went amazing. I did a radio interview with the radio station that was sponsoring my show. Tonight made me feel really amazing.

We get our stuff and head back to the hotel.

Alice still won't look me in the eye. I'm beginning to think I pissed her off somehow.

As we get off the bus, she announces that we have to leave for Boston at noon and has arranged for us to have a late check-out from the hotel. She pulls me aside as I walk by her.

"You WILL be on the bus at noon. Don't make me have to use my key. I WILL be pissed." She says as she pokes me in the chest.

I've never been late before. In fact, I'm usually the first one on the bus. Now I'm sure that I did something to piss her off. Before I have a chance to ask what I did, she gives me a bright smile and walks off the bus.

Well that was weird.

I make sure that my hat is pulled down over my face, duck my head, and run behind my bodyguard into the hotel.

He rides with me up to my suite, but refuses to get off the elevator.

Yet another weird thing that's going on. He always comes and hangs out after a show because he knows that I have trouble winding down afterward.

I put my key card into the door and open the door.

My eyes go wide with shock. There are candles all over my room. Every flat surface has a lit candle flickering. There was a trail of rose petals from the door to the bedroom.

I drop my bag by the door and follow the trail.

There on my bed is Bella...

knocked the fuck out...

and snoring.

Her hair is plastered to her head and there's drool coming out of the corner of her mouth.

I cover my mouth to keep in the laughter, but fail to keep in the extremely loud snort. She stirs and opens one eye.

I don't think it's on purpose, it looks like the other eye is sealed shut from all the make-up she has caked around her eyes.

My whole body starts to shake from laughter as I watch her use both hands to try and pry her eye open.

She looks over at me and smiles, looking a lot like Popeye, if Popeye were a girl and ridiculously hot.

She stands up and runs to the bathroom. I see what she's wearing and there is an insta-boner in my pants. It's red and black and lacy. I can totally see her ass through her underwear as she runs by me.

I follow her, but before I get to the bathroom she shuts the door and locks it.

"Bella! Baby, let me in. I want to see you! I haven't seen you in two months. Don't hide from me, please." I hear the shower start before the door unlocks.

I slip into the bathroom and she's sitting on the toilet. She looks up at me and starts laughing hysterically. I'm actually kind of afraid of my girlfriend at the moment.

"Uh, Babe. You okay there?" I ask as I approach her cautiously.

I sink to my knees and pull her face to mine. Instantly, her lips are on mine and her fingers are in my hair. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close to me as I can.

She pulls away from the kiss and starts giggling again.

"Hi," she says quietly and in between giggles.

"Hi, Baby. I missed you so much. When did you get here? How did you get into my room? Why di-" she cuts me off by kissing me again.

"I wanted to surprise you. Let's take a shower because you smell horrible and I look awful. I'll tell you all about it later."

She stands up and pulls me over to the shower. We quickly strip off our clothes, I'm sad to see the black and red lace go, then I pull her into the shower.

She pushes me under the water then falls to her knees. Before I can tell her that I'm not expecting her to do that, she's got my cock in her mouth.

Ohmahgod. It feels so amazing. She starts doing the swirling thing with her tongue that I love. Before I know what's happening, I cum and she swallows it down like a champ. I know that shit is gross. It looks gross, so I can only imagine how gross it tastes.

I pull her up to me and kiss her hard. I can taste my jizz in her mouth and I am right, it tastes horrible.

"Babe, why on Earth do you swallow that shit. It tastes like a fart smells. I'm not opposed to sending it down the drain or into a tissue or something."

I back her up against the shower wall and kiss down her throat while I rub my fingers over her stomach.

"I thought every guy wanted his girl to swallow? Besides, I don't mind so-" She stops when my fingers reach her pussy.

I kiss her hard as I rub her clit. Her legs automatically open more and I insert two fingers into her pussy while I rub her nub with my thumb.

She starts making the noises that I have been dreaming about for the last two months.

I add another finger to the mix and her moans get louder. I can feel my cock starting to understand that this isn't a one shot kind of night.

I feel her tighten around my fingers just as her eyes roll into her head. She groans loudly into my mouth and I know she's there.

I grab her hips and lift her up. She wraps her leg around my waist and I position myself as she lowers herself on to me.

I hold her hips to the wall and thrust in and out of her. Her lips never leave my skin.

I feel complete for the first time since I said goodbye to her in September. I decide then and there that tonight will be the night I ask her to marry me. I can't wait any longer.

Her pants and moans are all that I can focus on. The feeling in my stomach grows until it feels like it's going to snap. I'm trying to hold my orgasm off as long as possible. Finally, I hear her moans go a little more high-pitched and I feel her start to squeeze me. I thrust faster until I can't anymore. I cum whispering her name like a prayer and she follows right after me.

I lay my head on her chest and relish in the feeling of her hands roaming up and down my back.

When I'm sure that she can stand on her own, I help her down and we shower.

After our shower, we curl up on the bed, naked, together.

"So, you want to tell me how it is that you came to surprise me?"

She laughs before responding, "I've had this planned since I saw you in September. I found out that the school district decided to go to a week off for Thanksgiving break. I talked to Alice about where you guys would be at this time. Once I told her that I wanted to surprise you, she was up for just about anything. I passed out after I talked to you last night. I got on a plane at 830 this morning. The flight to Chicago was pretty uneventful. Four hours on a plane is never fun. I was supposed to be here in time for the show. I really wanted to surprise you at the end. Then, my flight got delayed for four hours at O'Hare. I called Alice and told her. She said she'd take care of it. Finally, I got here and Alice was waiting for me at the airport. She helped me set the room up, did my make-up then went back to you. I must have been too tired, I don't even remember laying down."

She laughed and it was the best sound in the world. I wanted to hear that sound everyday of forever. So I told her so.

"Bella, let's get married. I know I don't have a ring right now, but you can pick the one you want while we're in New York. I want to hear you laugh every day. I want to wake up to you looking like Popeye because my publicist put too much make-up on you. I want shower sex and I want to tell you that my jizz tastes horrible. I want it all. Please, Baby, say you'll be mine forever?

Her eyes went wide before her face broke into a huge grin.

"You're sure the Popeye face didn't scare you?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life. Please Bella. Don't make me beg you naked on the floor. I'd hate to get rug burn on my dick."

"We wouldn't want that, huh? I guess I'll just have to say yes then!"

"Yes? You're saying yes? Really?"

"YES! I'm going to marry you!"

I jumped out of the bed and ran to the balcony, pulling her with me.

"I have every intention of fucking you right here after you tell the world that you're marrying me!"

She gave me a look telling me that she approved, then opened the doors to the balcony.

I wrapped my arms around her for warmth as we walked outside. I felt my balls trying to climb back into my body.

"I'M GOING TO MARRY EDWARD CULLEN," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

I followed by screaming, "I'M GOING TO MARRY ISABELLA SWAN!"

Laughing, I pulled her inside where I proceeded to fuck her up against the balcony doors.

I was pretty sure that Alice was going to have to come wake us up in the morning. I made sure not to wear anything to sleep in for the occasion.

**%$#!

* * *

**

**Collective: Awwwwww... Yes the end was supa sweet. I love sweet. :)**

**Did you know that I sent this to Jo at 3am and when I got up to check my email at 1030, it was there? Have I mentioned how much I adore Jo? She's an awesome beta. Thank you!**

**This was mah plot bunny_: Edward is either a musician or actor. Bella is his girlfriend/fiance/wife. Edward is out on a tour (if musician) or a press tour/filming at location (if actor) and _**  
**_he's been gone for a while. Bella decides that she wants to surprise him, so with a little help from his team (manager/publicist etc) she travels to wherever Edward is and _**  
**_goes into his hotel room to wait for him. He comes back from filming/show/fan event etc, to find Bella sleeping on his bed... I'd suggest an M-rating for this one._**

**Soooo...uhh...vote for me? :)  
**


End file.
